1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary lawn mowers and more particularly pertains to a method and apparatus which may be utilized to convert such mower into a shredder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shredder attachments for mowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such attachments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of converting a mower to a shredder are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. A simple conversion unit capable of being added to an existing mower without major alterations or installations difficulties is needed in the art. Examples of other attachments are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,011; 4,283,018; 3,908,914; 4,796,416; and 3,963,184.
In this respect, the rotary mower attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides method and apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy conversion of a conventional rotary mower into a shredder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shredder attachments which can enable easy conversion of a conventional rotary mower into a shredder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.